A Matter of Perception
by animeloveramy
Summary: When a spell goes wrong and Merlin and Arthur swap bodies, confusion is created in Camelot. Arthur is not amused. Reveal fic. Not slash
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so. This is set after series three but before series four (mainly because it's not out while I'm writing this). Can't wait for series four by the way, though I can imagine you don't really care very much and just want to get on with it. So, after this disclaimer you may do so! Unfortunately, I do not own Merlin. I wish with all my heart that I did but, alas, I do not.**

'_**There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of, I don't know what it is...I**__**want to say...it's not wisdom. But, yes...that's what it is. Don't**__**look so pleased. The rest of the time you're a complete idiot!'**_

**Arthur Pendragon**

**oxo…oxo**

"Merlin? What are you doing?"

The black haired man turned towards the door, his eyes sheepish as he looked up at his mentor. Gaius' eyebrow was raised and his arms folded as he took Merlin in, the boy surrounded by all sorts of herbs and plants with one of the physicians own pots sitting in front of him. The spell book was sat on his pillow, propped open with Merlin sat on his knees on the floor, using his bed as a desk.

"Oh, Gaius! I'm just…"

The warlock trailed off, searching for an excuse as all the while the old man's eyebrow rose higher.

"Just what exactly?" he asked, causing Merlin to look back up at him from where he had turned his eyes back to his bed.

"This isn't what it looks like,"

Gaius looked sceptical, and Merlin winced. There was no way what he was doing wasn't what it looked like and the fact that he was so obviously lying about it would only make the physician more suspicious.

"Are you sure? Because it looks a lot like you're doing some kind of magic to me."

Merlin winced again before sighing. There really was no point trying to lie to Gaius.

"Ok, so it's exactly what it looks like. I'm trying out a new spell that involves a potion, alright?"

Gaius didn't say anything, instead choosing to fix his ward with a disapproving stare. Merlin frowned.

"It could be quite useful if I get it right," he defended, picking up his book and resting in his lap before reading out the words written there. "A spell to protect. After creating the potion on the previous page, drop in a couple of strands of hair from the person you wish to protect and recite the following incantation – I won't right now because it's long – the drinker will be given the sixth sense ability to tell when the person who's hair they used is in any kind of mortal danger."

The warlock looked up at his mentor expectantly, watching the old mans face as his eyebrows furrowed into a thoughtful frown.

"I give you it might be very useful, but that will be a hard spell to pull off. You must be careful. Also, if it had been anyone but me who had walked in just now you would have been in trouble."

Merlin grinned sheepishly.

"I know, I'll be careful."

Gaius only hummed slightly before walking back out the room; closing the door firmly behind him. Merlin grinned at the door for a moment before returning to his book, creating a fire in mid air and suspending the pot above it before filling it manually with water he had in a bucket by his side.

He had been given the day off by Arthur and by god he was going to use it for something he enjoyed. It wasn't often he got a whole day to himself, what with Arthur and Gaius always wanting him for something.

Lately he had found he had more time to himself however, as Gwen had taken to helping out Gaius a lot of the time, now that Morgana was no longer there for her to serve and she refused to do nothing like what was expected of the noble she had become at her brother's knighting. The warlock was still forced to do the things that Gaius would refuse to let the ex-serving girl do though, such as cleaning out the leach tank. In all honesty that wasn't a job Merlin would even think about letting Gwen do, as filthy as it was.

So the manservant created the potion, adding each ingredient when told by the book and following its instructions to the letter. It was mid day by the time he had finished and he hadn't been interrupted once. He had a sneaking suspicion that Gaius had pretended he wasn't in and had gone out for the day. Merlin really owed that man a lot.

The potion in his still hovering bowl was bubbling a kind of white colour as he disbanded the magic fire, spitting out a strange steam that seemed to change colour in mid air. It was strange for Merlin to see something so magical before he had even cast the spell.

Placing it down on the bed he pulled out the strands of Arthur's hair he had taken from the prince's pillow that morning and dropped them gently into the mixture, placing his hand over the bowl and concentrating his magic into the potion. This was the moment the spell either became real or broke, and it was crucial. He had to get it right. Having read the spell many times and feeling confident he knew what it was, he began.

"Wit sāwol dōn þéowwracu innan léodgebyrga ástandan, swā an Mæg fēlan gif þon oðre wesan innan sārnes hwæþer þe gēomerung. Wit sāwol tō cīepan, tō findan helm innan gehwa oðre, ac besēon hwelc gehwa sāwol bēon ymbe andwlita!"

He felt the burning in his eyes that told him they had changed colour, told him the magic had worked and watched as the potion began to bubble harshly again before changing to a deep, royal indigo. Merlin grinned. Once the potion was complete it would become the colour that signified the person whose hair was in it. The deep majestic colour that now filled the bowl fit Arthur perfectly.

He allowed it to cool down slightly before putting the bowl to his lips. He was too excited to tell Gaius he had finished, wanting too much to see what it would be like to drink a potion he created. It looked nice enough, but he knew looks could be deceiving.

It was with this thought however that he cautiously allowed the potion through his gently parted lips. It tasted disgusting but he knew he had to get it down all at once or the potion wouldn't work and he would have to repeat himself.

So he gulped it down quickly, screwing up his face at the taste before throwing the bowl down in disgust when he had finished, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and trying hard not to gag. Coughing slightly, he took in a deep breath, steadying his now shivering body. He felt cold…numb. It was disconcerting and his eyes widened in panic when he though about what could happen to him, and Arthur, if the mixture had been wrong.

Struggling to breath he felt himself become light-headed, seeing the black spots that began to dance in front of his eyes. The last thing he thought before darkness filled his vision was; _why is it always me?_

**xxx…xxx**

Gaius jumped at the crashing sound that came from Merlin's room, staring in shock at the closed door behind which his ward was doing who knows what. He waited for a moment, expecting a shouted apology or Merlin's head to peer around the door, sheepish expression in place. When neither came, he frowned before moving towards the door himself and pulling it open.

"Merlin!" he gasped as he took in the sight.

The warlock was sprawled across the floor, head leaning against his wardrobe. There was a small cut on his forehead from where it seemed he had had hit the piece of furniture on his way down and he was unconscious. All of these facts worried Gaius and he rushed forwards; falling to his knees as fast as his old body would allow.

"Merlin?" he asked, checking the boy's vitals before pulling a stray piece of cloth from the floor around him and putting it to his head. The physician pursed his lips in annoyance and worry, unsure exactly what had caused him to fall but assuming it had something to do with the empty but unclean potions bowl lying on his wards bed.

He knew this potion had been a bad idea. What could have gone wrong he wondered? There was no way he would have feinted from a protection spell.

Moving the boy down slightly so that his head rest against the wood of the floor rather than in the uncomfortable position against the wardrobe, Gaius got back to his feet. He needed some bandages and honey. The wound might have been small and didn't need stitching, but it was still a head wound and would bleed an awful lot. He needed to stop the bleeding. The honey would also help fight the infection, as well as being a good thing to block the blood. The bandages would just help it stay in place.

There was no way the physician would be able to lift the young warlock, no matter how skinny the boy was, so he would have to be prepared to kneel to treat him. Gaius had the feeling he would not be enjoying his legs this evening.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, this is the first chapter of my new story. There isn't a huge basis to the name but hey ho. You know, I'd never realised how much work it is to create the spells. I would tell you what it was but I can't actually remember the exact wording…oh well. I hope you don't mind. If anyone really wants to know what it means I'll try and remember for you. Please review.**

**Animeloveramy **

**Please note no Merlin's where hurt in the making of this fan fic. Oh and all spells are properly translations, at painstaking lengths from Amy**

**AnimeAiedail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to help with confusion that might occur, Merlin-Arthur is Merlin in Arthur's body and Arthur-Merlin is Arthur in Merlin's body, ok? Right, on with the story.**

_**"The darkest hour is just before the dawn,"  
><strong>_**Arthur Pendragon**

**oxo…oxo**

Arthur had been happily walking across his room when his world had gone black. There had been no Merlin, no worries, and no irritating boot lickers attending to him. All was well.

That was, until his world went black.

He had felt himself falling, and knew that when he woke up it was going to hurt; but when he finally had woken up he hadn't expected it to hurt _that much_. He also hadn't expected to wake up on a wooden floor when the floor of his chambers was made of stone.

What exactly happened?

He wondered as he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the sun burned at them. When he was finally aware enough to see, he found himself looking up at the worried but distinctly relived looking Gaius.

He groaned slightly and tried to sit up, pausing when the physician's hand pressed gently on his chest, willing him back down to the floor. He groaned again before lifting a hand to his throbbing head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, freezing as he heard his voice. That wasn't his voice. It wasn't his. He recognised it though…why was that? Gaius didn't seem to notice the prince's strange change in voice, or his panic at hearing it. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"I hoped you would be able to tell me that Merlin. You said you would be careful."

That confused the prince the most and he furrowed his brows while pondering it. Why was Gaius calling him _Merlin_? He wasn't Merlin. His frown deepened slightly before moving to get up again. This was starting to scare him.

"Please lay down Merlin. You hit your head on the wardrobe quite hard."

"I'm not Merlin Gaius; what are you talking about?" Arthur replied, his voice slightly slurred as he looked up at the gaping physician. Gaius blinked in confusion before frowning slightly and murmuring to himself.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought."

Arthur snorted slightly in disbelief. His head hurt, sure, but it wasn't the worst thing he had dealt with in his life.

"What? I've had worse."

Gaius' eyebrow rose again as he studied the man on the floor.

"That may be so, but you still hit your head pretty hard on the way down. I told you those kind of spells can be difficult,"

Arthur froze. _Spells?_ What kind of magic had been used here? Who had used it? Why had Gaius mentioned it? What the bloody hell was going on?

"Spells Gaius?"

The physician studied him for a moment, a look on his face that Arthur found he could not place.

"Yes…you told me you were creating a protection spell so you could be sure if Arthur was in danger. Don't you remember?"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock and he sat up quickly, ignoring the sudden pounding in his head as he turned his eyes on a startled looking Gaius.

"Who was creating a protection spell? Who Gaius?"

"Y-you Merlin!"

"But I'm not Merlin, I'm Arthur!"

Then Arthur froze, along with Gaius; both for different reasons. Arthur had just realised why his not-voice sounded so familiar. It was Merlin's. He had Merlin's voice. It was only then that he looked around him, realising with a stab of fear that he was in his manservant's room. His hands weren't his either, more calloused than his own with slimmer, longer fingers and bonier knuckles.

Gaius had frozen in fear as he understood what he had just said. If Arthur put all he had said together than the physician had just told the prince his wards most dangerous secret. He would never forgive himself if this all went sour.

The old man watched as Arthur-Merlin looked at his hands in wonder. It was true that it looked like Merlin, but Gaius didn't doubt now that this was in fact the prince who inhabited his ward's body. It was a scary thought, but at least he knew that while Arthur was in Merlin, he couldn't order Merlin's execution. All the physician had to do was get the prince to listen before then.

Not the easiest task.

"Sire?" he tried tentatively, catching Arthur-Merlin's attention and causing the man's wide, frightened eyes to swivel onto his.

"Gaius, what's going on? Why am I Merlin? And what's all this about a spell?"

"Well, sire, I don't really know what's happening…"

"Don't lie to me Gaius. I know you know so tell me. I won't hold anything against you."

Gaius pursed his lips for a moment before sighing. Maybe it would be better just to tell the truth. When he regained his senses there was no way Arthur would miss the implications of his previous words anyway. No matter what Merlin thought, the prince wasn't_ that_ dense.

"I believe there may have been some trouble with a potion Merlin was trying to brew. He only wanted a better way to be able to project you and is probably kicking himself for it now."

"Merlin's a sorcerer?" Arthur asked, but it wasn't in the tone Gaius had expected. He had thought Arthur would be angry. He thought the prince would rage at the 'betrayal' of his manservant. But all that he could hear in the man's tone was sadness and hurt. It pained Gaius to see it on the face of his ward and he imagined this would be the expression on Merlin's face if Arthur condemned him to death. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Gaius sighed. "I believe, sire, that he was scared. I'm sure you understand why."

Arthur-Merlin looked at him with a strange look before shaking his head.

"He thought I'd have him executed."

It wasn't a question but Gaius found the need to nod anyway.

"Yes. He wanted to tell you, desperately at times, but-"

"No Gaius," Arthur cut off. "Don't make excuses for him. He can make them for himself."

Gaius nodded, recognizing the _'I want to hear it from him'_ behind his words, before getting to his feet with a moan of pain and effort. He walked to the door, leaving Arthur-Merlin sitting on the floor.

"I'm sure Merlin will make his way down here soon enough so wait in here until he does. That head wound will be sore as I'm sure you know, and you might have a concussion so don't move around too much."

Arthur-Merlin nodded as he watched Gaius walk out of the door before sighing and shuffling backwards a bit so he could rest his back on the wardrobe. His day had started so nicely; he knew it had been too good to be true.

His thoughts turned to Merlin, the fact that he was a sorcerer not quite having sunk in just yet. The fact that Merlin had lied to him for the past however many years hurt, but other thoughts began coming to him and he realised the mystery that was his manservant was starting to make sense.

He thought of times that they had been fighting bandits or solders and Merlin, unarmed and not wearing armour Merlin, had come out of unscathed; grinning his signature grin. Even when some of his knights had been seriously injured or worse. There were also his times of strange wisdom that sounded like they should come from someone twice his age and experience. Perhaps Merlin was more experienced than he realised.

Of course there were also the times that Merlin seemed to know about a magical threat to Camelot before any one else. So far ahead in fact that he wasn't often believed. He knew that he himself had called Merlin a liar many a time.

He remembered how many times 'luck' had seemed to favour him when the odds didn't. Like when random tree branches would fall off and land on his enemies or when spear and other sharp objects would come flying out of nowhere to hit someone about to take his head off.

He remembered that time in Eldor. Before the fight Merlin had said _"no matter what happens, please don't feel any differently of me."_ Then there had been that whirlwind. Will may have taken the wrap for that but only after he had been hit by that arrow. He realised it was probably Merlin who had done the magic. All those times he had been arrested as well, and always been released.

He expected to feel angry at Merlin, and knew that he should want to go straight to his father and turn him in…but he didn't and he didn't want to. Merlin was his friend, even if he would never say it out loud, and sorcerer or no he would not let his friend die. He smiled slightly at his resolve as a huge weight felt like it had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew it didn't matter what Merlin said, he would never turn him into his father.

He wanted to hear Merlin's story anyway, why wouldn't he, but as he closed his eyes and smiled, he was safe in the knowledge that he would protect Merlin's secret with his very life if he had to.

**xxx…xxx**

Merlin groaned, his back sore and his head throbbing slightly. What had he done?

He was pretty sure the potion wasn't supposed to make you feint. So what? Had he said the wording wrong? But the potion had done what it was supposed to and had changed colour.

He groaned again and struggled to sit up, his body feeling heavy and large. He hadn't yet opened his eyes as he placed a hand over his head, rubbing his face before blinking them open, slightly startled by what he saw.

He was in Arthur's chambers…but quite how had gotten there he wasn't entirely sure.

"My head," he moaned softly, freezing at the strange voice that came from his mouth. He would know that voice anywhere. Scrambling to his feet and ignoring his body's complaints to the rash movement he walked quickly to the mirror. He could swear his heart stopped when he saw his reflection.

It was Arthur looking back at him in the mirror, his blonde hair slightly mussed from being on the ground and his blue eyes wide. He wore his usual shirt and trousers, only in his socks. Though he had seen Arthur in it a thousand times, he decided it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Letting out another groan he ran his hands through his hair, frowning and doing it again. He had never realised just how soft his master's hair was, and now realised just why the prince himself ran his fingers through his hair so often. It was quite a nice experience.

Then he frowned. Damned royals and their expensive soaps. He didn't really care too much but the fact that Arthur could have a bath whenever he wanted but that Merlin could only have one once every week or so had always annoyed him. The fact that soft hair was the result only annoyed him more.

_Stop being such a girl Merlin_**_,_ **he heard Arthur say in his head. Then he sighed and walked away from the mirror. This could only be bad. If he was in Arthur's body then it was likely that Arthur was in his and that would mean explaining why he was now Merlin which also meant keeping the magic a little less secret. Not a prospect he was really looking forwards to.

He eyed the door wearily, unsure if he really wanted to venture out. He prided himself on knowing the prince fairly well, but if anyone stopped him to speak to him he didn't know quite how he would react. Sighing again (he _had_ to stop doing that) he walked towards the door, striding out like he owned the place…which he supposed at this moment he did.

Thankfully there was no one in the corridor and he made it almost all the way to Gaius' chamber without interruption when he ran into Gwen turning the corner the other way. It seemed she had just left Gaius' chamber herself and Merlin-Arthur had to physically stop himself from moaning by pinching his leg discretely.

He smiled at her as she smiled at him, knowing this was going to be an awkward meeting for him even before they started talking.

"Hello Arthur," she greeted with a small bow. She no longer needed to since they had been officially dating since she had become a noble, but Merlin knew it was hard to break a habit you had been doing all your life.

"Gwen…evere," he greeted back, almost forgetting Arthur's habit of using the long version of her name. Gwen didn't seem to notice as she leaned up to peck him on the lips softly. His heart jumped as her lips met his and he tried his best not to panic. Arthur would kill him for this if he found out.

She frowned slightly as she pulled back, her hands still resting on his upper arms, looking into his eyes and causing him to cringe.

"Are you ok? She asked uncertainly. He nodded, quickly before looking away and coughing, doing his best to replicate Arthur's embarrassed face. Apparently he did a good job as the smile came back to the girls face. "Are you here to see Gaius…or Merlin?"

The cheeky grin she gave him with her last two words surprised him slightly and he couldn't stop the small smile that came to his face. With about a second to think without it looking suspicious, he found an excuse to be walking to Gaius' chamber on Merlin's day off that still sounded like Arthur.

"Gaius. I slipped on something that idiot Merlin had left on the floor and landed on my back. I'm fine but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" he shrugged, smiling as Gwen's face became a mixture of worried and amused.

"You should learn to watch where your walking." she told him before leaning up again, pecking him on the lips for a second time and walking away with a wave. He smiled at her until she had rounded the corner before sagging slightly. For a small talk that had been exhausting. He couldn't wait until he was himself again.

It was with that thought that he walked through the door to Gaius' room and his head felt like it had exploded.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,  
><strong>**Ok, so that's chapter two. It's a lot longer than the first, I know, but I saw the first one as more of a prologue. This will probably be the size of the chapters from now on as I find people prefer it this way. Of course, if you like them shorter or longer then tell me in your review or whatever and I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoy this story, it should be funny. Hopefully. And please review. I live for review's. They are my entire world XD  
><strong>**Oh, in case anyone's interested, I got this idea from the Colin/Bradley quest thing when they were asked a question like 'if you could be anyone else in Merlin who would it be' and Bradley said they had always thought it would be fun if Merlin and Arthur swapped bodys or something so I decided to give it a shot! XD  
><strong>**Animeloveramy**

**Well that last statement isn't entirely true, watching Merlin and anime as well as reviews are more like her entire world ^_^ oh btw I think this Merlin-Arthur/Arthur-Merlin is gonna get confusing, any supporters for numbering them 1 and 3? ;)**

**AnimeAiedail**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all those who have reviewed this story or added it to alerts ect. Thank you all for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy it XD**

_**"If you really want to know what I think? I think you're mad. I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, then he's wrong because you may be destined to rule Camelot but you have a choice... as to how you do it."**_

**Merlin Emrys**

**oxo…oxo**

Arthur sat on his manservant's bed, with a small frown on his face.

This was ridiculous.

After coming to terms with Merlin's secret magic, he began mulling over the situation they were now in. He was trapped in his servant's body, somehow stuck with an injury he hadn't got and a body twice the size he was used to. He felt, light. Since then he had come to a conclusion.

Merlin was an idiot.

Though this was Arthur's usual diagnosis of the warlock, this time he truly meant it. The boy was an idiot and had, somehow, managed to drag him into his world of idiocy. Arthur was not amused in the slightest.

He knew, however, that there was no point allowing himself to get worked up. That would only end up stressing himself out and he didn't like being stressed out…especially when there was reason to be. Sighing softly, he looked at the door. He was bored.

He wanted to be out and about; _doing_ something. He hadn't ever been one to enjoy sitting still but now it was even more infuriating. At least when he was himself there was something he could be doing, whether it be a report or anything. Here there was nothing. Nothing to look at but wall, door and a strange book on the side table.

So he got up, making his way to the door before opening it gently.

"Gaius, can I at least come and sit in there with you? It's so _boring_ in here."

The physician looked at the door where Arthur-Merlin stood, poking his head around the wood that separated Merlin's room from the main chamber. He sighed slightly at the pleading look on the prince's face, before motioning that he should come in. Arthur-Merlin's face lit up and he walked shakily over, plopping himself down on the chair at the table.

Gwen came and left collecting work from Gaius, saying hello to Arthur-Merlin and asking him what he had done to his head, to which he had just grinned and blamed his clumsiness, all the while wanting to get up and just kiss her, before she scurried back out; off to collect the plants the physician had asked her for.

Arthur had then watched as Gaius worked, the pair sitting in silence for several minutes before the prince spoke, curiosity etched deeply in his voice.

"Hey, Gaius?" he started, catching the old man's attention.

"Yes?" Gaius asked, not turning round but his actions slowing to show he was listening.

"I was wondering. If Merlin's magic, and I'm in his body; does that mean I can do magic?"

The question caused Gaius look around in thought, walking over with the pot he had been crushing herbs in still clutched in his hand. He scrutinised the prince for a moment before leaning back.

"It's a good question sire, and one I'm not sure of the answer to. There is a way to find out though, but you may not like it."

"What is it?" Arthur asked eagerly, to the surprise of Gaius. _Maybe he wouldn't mind it much then_…he thought. There had been some definite changes to Arthur's views of magic since Merlin had arrived he knew, but he hadn't realised it was this extensive.

Putting down his pot he grabbed a small wooden box from the side and placed it on the table in front of Arthur.

"Point you hand at that and say 'scūfan'." He instructed. Arthur looked at him for a moment before looking at the box. His heart was beating faster than it ever had in his life as he thought about what he was about to do. He was about to cast magic.

And it felt good.

Lifting his hand he pointed it at the box, spreading his fingers wide and directing his palm towards the box before taking a deep breath and doing what he was told.

"Scūfan!" he called out, a rush of adrenaline and excitement bursting through him as he felt his eyes burn. It was such a burn that gave you goose bumps and spoke of the raw power that lay in the man he now inhabited. He watched with a grin as the box went flying of the table and into the air towards the door.

It was only when the door opened that he began to panic, the box hitting the person who had come through it square between the eyes and causing them to curse foully in a voice he most definitely recognised.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, watching the 'prince' standing in the doorway as he breathed heavily with pain. The blonde looked up, squinting through the tears in his eyes.

"Gaius," He replied, and Arthur pondered on just how weird it was to see himself standing in the doorway, in pain and obviously distressed. He never wanted to see himself like that again; it was embarrassing. "Why on earth was there a box flying through the air with enough force that when it hit me it made my head explode?"

Gaius sighed slightly, a small smile on his face at the relief that Merlin was fine.

"We were experimenting. Arthur wanted to know if he can use your magic when he's in your body. Apparently he can." The old man explained, watching in growing amusement as Merlin-Arthur looked up quickly, all hints of pain gone from his expression with only panic and surprise written across it as he looked at Gaius. His eyes then moved to Arthur-Merlin. The pair watched each other for a moment before Merlin coughed out;

"You know?"

Arthur-Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and you have a lot of explaining to do which I plan on hearing later when this is all over and I'm back in my own body. But first, I want to see if you can do magic in my body. Go on."

Merlin-Arthur looked so shocked and confused Arthur-Merlin had no choice but to burst out into laugher, followed swiftly by Gaius. After watching the pair chuckle for a while Merlin grinned, his trademark happy-go-lucky smile not quite fitting the prince's face. The relief was so evident there that Arthur had to smile back at him. However much of an idiot his manservant was, he was still his friend.

So Merlin lifted his own hand, his eyes finding the unlit candle on the table and focusing on it.

"Forbærne,"

Nothing happened, and Merlin found himself frowning slightly. Arthur found himself laughing harder and Gaius looked at his ward in amusement. But Merlin could feel the power there, trying to get out. He closed his eyes and concentrated, searching deep inside himself. He could feel his magic there, his own magic, but Arthur's body was containing it, keeping it in rather than letting it flow. But the potential was there, he could feel it, so he searched.

Gaius, realizing what Merlin was trying to do, nudged the still laughing Arthur in the side, indicating he should watch. Arthur did so, the laughter dying in his lips as he watched Merlin concentrating in his body. It took him a few moments but when Merlin-Arthur's eyes opened again they were burning gold and a satisfied smirk was on his face.

"Forbærne!" he commanded again, this time successfully lighting the candle on the table. Arthur watched it orange flame in amazement before looking back up at where Merlin-Arthur was, looking very pleased with himself.

"Well done Merlin," Gaius congratulated, causing Merlin's smile to grow wider.

"How did you do it?" Arthur had to ask. He hadn't known he had been capable of doing magic. Merlin looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I still have my magic inside of me; your body just didn't want to let it without a fight. I get the feeling that there is magic in the soul and the body, so that even though I have moved to your body that doesn't have any magic, I have the magic from my soul, and you can use the magic I let behind in my body, even though you don't have any in your soul."

Arthur had to admit, at least to himself, that he was confused. Apparently though, whatever Merlin had just said had made sense because Gaius was nodding approvingly. The confusion must have shown on his face because the grin that Merlin was so famous for split again over Merlin-Arthur's face. Arthur didn't think it suited him, and vowed never to allow that grin to spread his face when he was back in his own body. At the moment though he couldn't care much what expressions he did with his face because, well, he was Merlin.

"Anyway, so how do we get back?" Arthur asked, causing the grin to falter slightly and a nervous chuckle that crept Arthur out appeared on Merlin-Arthur's face.

"That, is a very good question. I'll go see if it says anything in my book. In the meantime, to keep you distracted, try holding your hand as if holding a ball and say 'Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum'." Merlin replied before disappearing into his room and leaving a very confused Arthur staring at his hand.

"What does that do?" he asked Gaius. The physician shrugged, going back to making medicines.

"I have no idea. Be careful though, casting magic. Make sure you can't be seen by the door just in case. We were lucky it was Merlin coming through the door the first time; it could have been anyone."

Arthur-Merlin nodded before focusing on his hand and saying the spell, "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum!"

**xxx…xxx**

Merlin had decided there was nothing stranger than seeing yourself being controlled by someone else and seeing all of their expressions on your face. Arthur's condescending smirk did not belong on the warlocks face.

It was creepy.

Grabbing the book off of the bed, he flicked through until he found the spell he had been using again. He scanned it quickly, trying to see exactly where it could have gone wrong. He was frowning by the time he read the spell itself, his eyebrows rising in surprise when he read through it. He had gotten some of the words wrong and mixed around, something he didn't think did them any favors. Instead of asking for him to have the ability to sense dangers, he had asked the potion to swap their souls.

He groaned again. This could take some fixing and there was no way he would be able to do it on his own. Chances were he would have to get Arthur to cast the spell. It was hard enough to get weak magic to work, powerful stuff would likely be impossible. Besides, he wouldn't want to damage Arthur's body in any way and performing magic it wasn't supposed to would put strain on it.

Getting up from where he sat on the bed, he walked slowly back out the door, book in hand while trying to comb the spell for the 'anti-spell' as it were.

As he walked out the door his attention was captured by the small, white ball of light that was floating just above Arthur-Merlin's hand. The prince was gazing at it in wonder, causing Merlin to smile slightly as he remembered the only time he had used that spell. Arthur looked up, looking at Merlin with a strange expression of wonder and guilt on his face.

"You were the one who sent this light? Even while you were on your death bed?"

Merlin nodded slightly, catching the light in his hand and wrapping his magic around it in order to bring it up to his face.

"I didn't do it consciously, but I remember having done it," he muttered, before letting the light fade slightly, blinking and moving to place the book down on the table. Arthur looked at it, recognizing it as being the book that he had closed and moved to the side table earlier when in Merlin's room, but hadn't bothered to read it, or even see what it was about.

"Did you find anything?" Gaius asked from across the room where he was adding the now crushed herbs into the small pot of boiling water on the side. Merlin-Arthur nodded slightly before sitting down in the chair opposite Arthur.

"Well, I know why it went wrong."

"And why is that exactly?" Arthur asked, an eyebrow raised in scrutiny. Merlin glared at him halfheartedly, not particularly appreciating the tone.

"I got the spell wrong. I said it slightly differently that it's supposed to be and so it did this instead. Everything else was right and it did what it was supposed to after, you know, except for swapping us around."

Arthur-Merlin rolled his eyes in amused annoyance.

"And now we're stuck like this."

It wasn't a question but Merlin answered anyway.

"Yes, for now. I was wondering if we made the potion again and used the same incantation I used the first time it would switch us back?" he replied, looking over at Gaius who pondered it for a moment.

"I expect that would work, but there's no point starting now. For one thing you'll need to get all the ingredients again which will take time, and second it's nearly time for dinner."

Merlin and Arthur exchanged weary glances.

"I have no idea how to go about getting food from the kitchens." Arthur-Merlin confessed, frowning slightly as Merlin-Arthur tried and failed to smother a snort.

"I'll have to show you one time, though I think today we might have to eat down here, right Gaius?"

The physician nodded his head at the warlock's words before going back to the large pot that was hung over the fire, the liquid inside bubbling softly as he stirred it.

"This will be ready soon. For now I suppose you should probably fill Lancelot in on your situation. He'll be able to cover for you then if it turns out you have to stay each other for longer than you hoped." He advised, razing an eyebrow at the pair before turning away from them again. Merlin-Arthur grinned before pulling Arthur-Merlin out of the room, the pair of them walking back down the physician's stairs and into the courtyard of the castle.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Ok, someone asked me if the round table gang were going to be in this and it got me thinking. How amusing would this be with Gwaine? He would know something was going on, and with Gwaine that usually leads to a trip to the tavern. Add a drunk 'inexperienced with magic Arthur in Merlin's body' and fun fun fun. Also, Lancelot would be a good help, dependant on how long I make them stay each other for…I don't think it will be too long, but watching them trying to act like each other should be amusing. Hope you like it, and please review!**

**Animeloveramy **

**Umm, well this is gonna be fun...**

**AnimeAiedail**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, a note. Merlin series 4 starts on the 1****st**** of October! It's brilliant! (This is in the UK by the way. I don't know if it's the same/different in other countries or not) (What's not so brilliant is it clashes with the Dr Who series finale AND a party were both going too... -_- AnimeAiedail)**

**Merlin****: **_**Arthur's thanking me, Uther's grateful, you're **_**proud**_**...**__** I've never been this popular!**_

**Gaius****: **_**I'm almost certain it won't last.**_

**Merlin****: **_**Just let me enjoy the moment. **_

**oxo…oxo**

"So, why are we going to tell Lancelot?"

Merlin-Arthur looked back at Arthur-Merlin as they walked along the corridor that led to the new knight's chambers, still finding the fact that he was talking to himself slightly weird.

"Because," he began slowly, not sure if he really wanted to tell the prince the answer, "Lancelot will be able to help us. He knows about my magic already and will be able to excuse either of us if we say something out of character or have to be somewhere else."

Arthur froze, stopping suddenly in the middle of the thankfully deserted corridor.

"Lancelot _knows_?"

Merlin winced slightly, the action looking weird on the prince's face.

"Yeah…I killed the griffin. He wasn't supposed to know, it's not like I told him. He just wasn't as oblivious as I had hoped."

Arthur continued to stare at him, dumbfounded by this information and more than a little hurt. Lancelot had known his best friend's deepest secret before him; the fact that the knowledge hadn't been given intentionally didn't seem to matter.

Seeing the hurt in his master's (well, his own really) eyes, Merlin felt the guilt begin to eat up at him again. But there wasn't anything he could do, and it wasn't like he had _told _Lancelot. That would have only made it a thousand times worse. He was about to suggest they move on when Arthur seemed to come to another discovery, his cerulean eyes shooting up to meet baby blue with a knowing look.

"Then, when Morgana betrayed us, and you and Lancelot went to the warning bell together…you didn't go to the bell, did you?"

Merlin said nothing for a moment before shaking his head slowly, seemingly pondering how to explain.

"No, we went to the cup. The only way to break the spell they had cast on the army was to empty the cup of life of all its blood. That was where we, Lancelot and I, went."

Arthur-Merlin looked away in contemplation, taking in what had been said. If what he was thinking was true, then Merlin was more a hero than Arthur could ever have imagined. But the fact that Merlin seemed to trust Lancelot more than himself hurt, along with the fact that Merlin hadn't even tried to explain what needed to be done and had gone straight to Lancelot. It should have been him going with Merlin to the cup, not Lancelot; side by side.

"Sire? Merlin?" a voice asked, their tone confused but welcoming, shaking the pair from their thoughts. They turned to look at the newcomer, a grin coming to Merlin-Arthur's face when he saw who it was stood there.

Lancelot was looking at them both with a frown, the frown growing deeper at the reaction he got from the pair. Merlin-Arthur was grinning at him while Arthur-Merlin glared half-heartedly. It wasn't an expression he expected from either of them, and it made him worry.

"Ah, Lancelot," Merlin-Arthur greeted, obviously trying to wipe the grin from his face as he spotted a pair of maids rounding the corner, "just who we were looking for. Can we talk in your rooms?"

Lancelot studied the blonde for a moment before nodding silently and leading the pair in. he had no idea why both the prince and his manservant would come looking for him, but he wouldn't question it. Not yet anyway.

When they were all inside his chambers and his doors were shut, he turned to look at his visitors, surprised to see Merlin glaring at Arthur and Arthur with a large, Merlin like grin on his face.

"Would you wipe that ridiculous smile off my face please Merlin, it really doesn't suit me." Merlin hissed, causing Lancelot to blink at both the tone and the words. Suddenly he was filled with dread. This was to do with magic, he knew it.

"I will if you stop frowning all the time. And you wonder why I'm always smiling." Arthur retorted. It looked like they were about to get into another of their heated spats, so Lancelot decided it was time for answers. They were obviously here for a reason; he just didn't know what that reason was. Clearing his throat to catch their attention, he studied them both with a raised eyebrow, asking the silent question of 'what the hell is going on'.

Arthur shrugged sheepishly before opening his mouth to explain.

"You see, we've swapped bodies. I'm actually Merlin and that's Arthur. Gaius thought it might be a good idea to tell you, in case we need someone to cover for us."

Whatever Lancelot had been expecting, it hadn't been that. He blinked, taking in the information before flicking his gaze between them both. Then he seemed to deflate slightly, looking at Merlin-Arthur with an expression of weariness.

"So Arthur knows then?" was his first question, and he sighed when the blonde nodded. Arthur-Merlin frowned slightly, before turning on Lancelot.

"I am here you know. You could have asked me."

Lancelot just looked at him for a moment before a small smile came to his face.

"You're going to have to act a little more cheerful sire or no one will believe your Merlin."

The comment made Merlin-Arthur laugh and Arthur-Merlin scowl.

"He's right though Arthur, and once we're out of this room I'm going to concentrate on not smiling quite as much." Merlin replied through his laughter. Lancelot nodded his approval.

"Ok, because I really don't want to know how this happened, I've only a few questions to ask," the knight began, gaining back the pair's attention and causing Merlin to pause in his laughing. "How long is this going to last?"

Merlin smiled slightly, looking more like Arthur than he had before. "Hopefully, with Arthur's help, I should be able to get the ingredients ready tomorrow, and the potion done by that evening. If all goes well of course. Hopefully that will work. If not, who knows?"

It didn't sound very inspiring to Lancelot, who shook his head slightly and the optimism of the warlock. Arthur seemed to think the same, scowling at the blonde with pursed lips. It really wasn't an expression that suited Merlin's face, and Lancelot decided that he would be glad when this was all over. This was all way too confusing.

The pair were saying their goodbyes and walking to the door when Lancelot called them back, a look of worry and amusement in his eyes that Merlin suspected didn't bode well for either of them. He was right.

"Merlin, you do remember that Gwaine is expecting you to meet him tonight don't you. Something about getting you 'drunker than a sailor'?"

Merlin winced, before grinning sheepishly.

"Actually, I forgot about that…"

Arthur-Merlin looked horrified, turning to Merlin-Arthur with a disbelieving look on his face. At least the blonde had the good grace to look apologetic. Lancelot for his part was watching the scene with growing amusement, leaning on the post of his bed with his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you mean, _you forgot_?" Arthur hissed, causing Merlin to look at him with an eyebrow raised; obviously fighting a grin.

"Well, I wasn't as if that was on the forefront of my mind considering I'm stuck in your body. It's not generally something that warrants a great deal of attention when you switch bodies."

Arthur-Merlin glared at him, debating to himself whether it was worth strangling the boy if he had to feel the pain later.

"You'll have to go," Lancelot put in dryly, catching their attentions. "Gwaine will get suspicious otherwise and would probably come looking for you."

Arthur just stared at his knight, trying to comprehend the words. He had to go out with Gwaine, someone who knew Merlin almost as well as he did, and had to act like his bumbling manservant whilst steadily getting drunk? How on earth was he supposed to manage that? He didn't even know how Merlin reacted to things around the rogue knight. He could be completely different with the man for all he knew.

He looked at Merlin desperately, actually pleading with his eyes that the warlock would take pity on him. But the grin on his own blonde face told him otherwise and he knew Merlin was having too much fun with this to get him out of it.

"Don't worry Arthur, Lancelot will be there too. I'm sure he'll help you. And I'll give you lessons on being me at dinner if you like. Gaius can help."

Help, help, help. He hated needing help. It implied that he was helpless, that he couldn't do anything. That, of course, wasn't true; but it was how the prince always felt whenever anyone said they would 'help' him. It was stupid, he knew, but he couldn't help but feel that way. It was just the way he was.

He glared at them both before sighing.

"Fine," he muttered before stalking out of the room and down the corridor, leaving Lancelot and Merlin sniggering, Lancelot a lot more subtly than Merlin. He ignored them, making his way back to Gaius' chambers when he ran (almost literally though it was more like he _walked_) into his father going the opposite way around the corner. It took him a moment to regain his senses and remember who his was, dipping into a low bow before straightening, not looking his father in the eye.

Though Merlin was insubordinate with him, he knew his father wouldn't take such disrespect. He also knew that Merlin knew this, and had once seen Merlin meet his father in the courtyard. It had been weird to see the manservant acting like any other bootlicking servant in the castle; but he was glad to see that the boy had some sense at least.

He could feel his father's eyes as they looked him up and down, obviously scrutinising him to a tee. What came out of the man's mouth startled him though, causing him to look up at his father with wide eyes.

"What happened to your head?"

The actual concern he could hear in the king's voice was outstanding considering who he was talking to. But then, Uther hadn't been quite the same since Morgana's betrayal. He was well enough to rule again but there were subtle changes in him that one wouldn't notice unless you knew him well. One of these was that he had been kinder to people, trying his best not to anger as quickly. He hadn't realised this kindness had extended to servants and found it rather disconcerting. Not bad, just strange. Arthur had expected his father to come down like a whip on people, seeing betrayal at every turn, but it seemed the opposite had happened. It was a fact he didn't quite understand but was grateful for all the same.

"I fell over a bucket in Gaius' room and hit my head on the chair on the way down." It was nearly the truth.

Uther cocked an eyebrow, an amused smile that startled Arthur still more spread across the man's face.

"I see," he said before turning to look down the corridor. "Be more careful next time. I don't want you to be any more brain damaged than before,"

"Y-yes sire," Arthur-Merlin stuttered, clicking his mouth together tightly when he realised he was acting like Merlin without even meaning to. Uther just nodded slightly and walked on, leaving Arthur wondering if he had just stolen the nicest thing Uther would have ever said to Merlin. He turned as his father's voice spoke up again, further down the corridor and in a more familiar tone.

"Arthur," he greeted, and Arthur-Merlin watched as Merlin-Arthur nodded his head slightly, a small smile on his face. He looked the epitome of princelyness and Arthur frowned at the fact that he was probably doing a better job of being him that he was. It was so unfair.

"Father," Merlin greeted back, acting as much like Arthur as he could. He hadn't expected to meet the king here, and from the look on Arthur-Merlin's face, neither had he. When he had seen the king move past Arthur, he had pushed all his panic down and dragged up the best of his acting skills. Hopefully he wasn't making a fool of himself.

"You are well I hope?" Uther asked, and Merlin realised this was probably the first father and son had seen of each other all day, what with the lack of council meetings.

"I am thank you Father. And yourself?"

Uther smiled slightly. "I am very well thank you. Perhaps you would like to join me for dinner tonight, since we haven't had a proper conversation in a while?"

It was a request, but not one that he could refuse without a good reason, or he would appear rude. Not something Arthur in any way was to his father. Merlin could feel his heartbeat quicken, and he glanced at where a very wide eyed Arthur stood. It took a moment for Arthur-Merlin to pull himself together, but when he did he nodded quickly at his manservant, obviously telling him to accept the offer. He was going to do it anyways, but with Arthur telling him to do so he found the confidence needed to pull back his acting mode.

"I would like that very much." he replied, smiling slightly wider at the smile on Uther's face. It wasn't often he saw so much happiness on the old man's face. He didn't care hugely about the king, but he loved it when people smiled, no matter who they were (except, of course, if they're maniacs and are smiling because someone was in pain).

"Good. Come then, its where I am going now," the king commanded, placing a hand on Merlin-Arthur's shoulder before glancing back at where Arthur-Merlin was still staring at them, his hands clutched in front of him and his eyes downcast; the image of a well trained servant. "You are dismissed,"

Arthur-Merlin nodded before hesitating, sharing one last nervous look with Merlin-Arthur before turning and heading towards Gaius' chambers. Merlin gulped slightly as he walked next to the king, sending the man nervous glances every now and again. He was going to have to spend an evening trying to pretend to be Arthur with the king.

What on earth had he gotten himself into now?

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, sorry for the slight wait, but I wish to tell you know that I HAVE MICROSOFT WORD BACK! No longer to I have to wait till I am in free periods at school to write, I can now do so in the comfort of my own home! It's brilliant XD so, anyway, I hope you like this, and please review. I love reviews. And Merlin (and Colin...and Bradley...-AnimeAiedail). **

**Animeloveramy**

**Id just like to add that this afternoon, upon describing the events which you have just read and which are likely to follow I was honestly scared at the glee on Amy's face as she rubbed her hands in expectation of events to come... Stay tuned ;)**

**AnimeAiedail**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Do you think I sit around doing nothing? I haven't had the chance to sit around doing nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I've been too busy running around after Arthur; do this Merlin, do that Merlin and when I'm not running around after Arthur I'm doing chores for you and when if I'm not doing that I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count! Do I get any thanks? No! I have fought griffins, witches, bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out Uther will have me executed, sometimes I feel as though I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!"  
><strong>_**Merlin Emrys **

**oxo…oxo**

Gaius had just finished placing three bowls around the table when Arthur burst in, a look on his (well, Merlin's) face that caused him to frown immediately. What had happened since they had left that had gotten the prince in such a state? That, and where _was_ Merlin.

That question was answered not long after he had thought it.

"Merlin's having dinner with my father."

_Oh dear. _

"How? I didn't think you had arranged to eat with the king?" Gaius asked, confusion and worry all over his face as he watched the prince begin to calm himself down.

"I hadn't, but we met him in the corridors and he invited Merlin, well me I suppose, to have dinner with him. Its not like Merlin could say no without a good reason." Arthur explained, walking over and sitting at one of the chairs before heaving a heavy sigh. Gaius just watched him for a moment before giving a small sigh himself and placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much sire. Merlin's quite a good actor when he needs to be, and knows you quite well. He'll be fine."

Arthur snorted slightly before looking up at Gaius.

"It's not only that though; he told me he would help me to act like him since he stupidly forgot he was supposed to be going out with Gwaine tonight. I have no idea how to act like Merlin when he's with Gwaine! I don't know if he acts the same with me, or differently. It's so confusing and annoying and I am so going to kill that idiot when I'm back in my own body."

Throughout this monologue, Gaius' eyebrow had been steadily rising, and by the time the prince had finished it had disappeared into the old man's hairline.

"How you two manage to get yourselves into this kind of trouble so often I will never understand." He commented dryly, causing Arthur to look at him with a kind of sheepish smirk. Gaius sighed before waving him over, watching the way he held himself as he did so.

"No, no, you need to slouch more. Merlin doesn't hold himself as upright as you do."

Arthur blinked at the physician before allowing his shoulders and back muscles to slacken slightly. Gaius nodded slowly before motioning for the prince to move again. He did so.

"Try to rush your movements a little more. Merlin rushes around so much it's a habit to him now."

It went on like that, Gaius making small adjustments to the way Arthur walked, until the old man was completely sure that it was perfect. Or as perfect as possible in the time frame they had at least.

"So how does he act around Gwaine?" Arthur asked as they sat together at the table. Gaius looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think he had any secrets with Gwaine though, besides the magic thing. He was Gwaine's first friend you know."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Really? But I thought he'd have lots of friends. Everyone seems to like him."

Gaius shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just telling you what Merlin told me. Just remember to grin idiotically and it should be fine."

Arthur did grin at that, gaining an approving nod from Gaius, the old physician proceeding to place the stew into a bowl and set it down in front of Arthur. The prince stared at it wearily for a moment before taking a spoonful into his mouth and taking another when he realised it wasn't that bad.

This brought a small smile to Gaius' face, watching the boy he had seen grow up with affection. There was something quite endearing about Arthur in Merlin's body, something that brought the two boys Gaius cared about the most into one. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt almost as much like a father, or perhaps uncle, as he did for Merlin. It was the same when he watched Merlin in Arthur's body, as he found watching the prince seemingly without a care in the world as something he had craved to see since Arthur was a young boy. It was the freedom the young prince had never been able to have.

Turning away from the eating boy, he dished his own stew into a bowl before sitting down next to Arthur, a contemplative look on his face as he thought of his ward in the prince's body. Having dinner with Uther was not something he thought he would ever have had to prepare the young warlock for, but Merlin had been a servant in those kind of dinners many times before and knew how they worked. Gaius was confident that Merlin could pull it off, so long as he didn't let his nerves get the better of him.

**xxx…xxx**

Merlin was struggling not to panic.

He had been lead back to the dining hall, side by side with Uther, before being served the delicious meal he was now picking at by servants he was used to seeing as he served alongside them. It was an odd feeling to be served by his friends and he wondered for a moment if that was how Arthur felt…before remembering Arthur was used to it and going back to panicking.

Thankfully, the king hadn't asked any taxing questions. The conversation that had been had during the course of the meal so far had been mostly pleasantries, nothing much more taxing than 'how was your day'; something Merlin knew enough about Arthur to answer as he would. He never thought he would be thankful of being forced to serve these kind of dinners to the pair of royals. The experiences had never been so useful.

He knew though that, soon enough, the king would move on to more personal topics, and that was the reason he was bordering on panicking. Not that, that particular emotion was showing on his face. No, he was very proud to say that he was managing, and without much effort really, to keep the stoic look Arthur always maintained around his father plastered on his face.

Uther suspected nothing.

And that was also why he was panicking.

Because nothing ever went this easy for him. Nothing.

"So Arthur," Uther began as he swallowed the piece of chicken he had been chewing. "How is your manservant? He told me he had hit his head."

Merlin looked up at the man, nodding slightly to show he had heard him before swallowing his own mouthful of food.

"Yes," he bit out, moving his tongue around the inside of his mouth to get any stray pieces of meat from his mouth. He wanted to be able to speak as clearly as he could. "He did. I'm not sure how exactly but I'm sure it was an accident."

Uther nodded slightly. "Indeed. He told me he tripped over a bucket in Gaius' room and hit his head on a chair on the way down."

Merlin found himself relieved he had feigned ignorance of the exact incident and hadn't said anything about the wardrobe. That would have been bad.

"I see." He replied shortly. "I didn't actually ask the exact details. I wasn't sure I wanted to know."

Uther snorted in amusement before watching his son with bright eyes.

"He's quite the bright boy, that manservant of yours. Saved your life more than once, hasn't he?"

Merlin nodded but stayed silent, not sure exactly sure where this was going and actually rather flattered by the kings words. He had always believed Uther thought he was a bumbling idiot with a mental affliction.

"Do you enjoy his company?"

The question caught the young warlock by surprise and he was at a loss as to what to say. He didn't want to answer in a way that would make Uther suspect he wasn't Arthur. Singing his own praises wouldn't be a good idea. But then again he didn't want to down himself too much, or else the perception the king seemed to have of him might be lost. But he wasn't sure of Arthur's actual thoughts. He'd like to think that Arthur enjoyed his company, but he wasn't sure on the subject.

"I believe I do. He's a good companion." He replied simply, hoping it was enough. The king eyed him slightly for a moment, before asking another question.

"A friend?"

Merlin frowned slightly. This was an even harder question to answer, especially given whom it was who was asking. But he knew _he_ classed _Arthur _as a friend, and although Arthur had never actually called him a friend, he was pretty sure that's what they were. So he decided to wing it and go with his instincts. What was the worst they could do?

"Yes, I would say so. I know we technically aren't allowed to be friends, I class Merlin as my friend."

He could say no more however, for lack of knowing what Arthur truly felt or would say in the situation. He didn't want to go overboard and say too much if it wasn't what the prince actually felt. He was treading a fine enough life as it was.

Uther said nothing for a moment before leaning forwards, a calculating look on his face that Merlin was having difficulty reading. It was unsettling and, in an attempt to hide his nerves he picked up the goblet in front of him, taking a gulp of wine from it.

This turned out to be a mistake following the words of his 'father'.

"How would you feel if he was your official advisor?"

Merlin struggled not to spit the mouthful of wine out in shock, almost choking on it in his effort.

"What?" was his rather undignified reply after finally swallowing his mouthful, gazing at the king in shock and wonder. Uther frowned slightly at his 'son's' behaviour before explaining.

"When you are king you shall have an advisor. I've seen how you talk to this boy in times of need and how he always seems to help you with his words. If, as you have said, you trust and like him enough to class him as a friend then I believe he is worthy enough to be your advisor. Having him now, as prince, will give you and him the chance to get ready for it and understand the trust involved." His eyes trailed Arthur's shocked expression and he added wryly, "Of course, if you don't want Merlin as your advisor just tell me and I can find another candidate."

"No!" Merlin stopped him quickly, his eyes widening as he realised how un-Arthur like that was and how rude. Not to mention disrespectful. Uther's own widened eyes and raised eyebrow was testament enough for that. "Sorry father, I meant no disrespect from my outburst. Allow me to speak to Merlin about it and I shall report back to you immediately,"

Uther just looked at him for a moment before nodding, sitting back in his seat before popping a small piece of meat into his mouth. Merlin took this to mean that the conversation was finished and went back to eating, his mind in a whirl.

He had just been offered the job of royal advisor to the prince and future king; a daunting prospect.

**xxx…xxx**

When the door of Gaius' chambers opened to show a grinning Gwaine, Arthur couldn't help but feel nervous. He also couldn't help but grin back, finding that the easiest way to be Merlin was to be more himself. The Arthur that wasn't the prince was actually a fair amount like Merlin and it was a fact he wasn't sure how he felt about.

"Merlin buddy! Its time to show the tavern what it's been missing!"

Arthur laughed lightly, getting up and walking over to the knight in the doorway and spotting Lancelot in the passage outside, the man shooting a slightly apologetic glance at a passing handmaiden. Their eyes met and Lancelot smiled before winking. Arthur grinned back before following them out, only half listening to Gwaine's idiotic prattle as they made their way down the steps.

Gaius watched the three go with a worried smile on his face. He wasn't sure what was going to happen this evening, but he was sure it was going to be interesting to say the very least. He only hoped the prince didn't manage to get his wards body arrested for using magic when he was, as he inevitably would be, drunk.

He was just wondering if it was worth heading to bed when Merlin-Arthur came through his door, a shocked look on his face as he staggered over to where his mentor was sitting. Immediately worried, Gaius stood, looking into Merlin's hazy gaze in concern.

"Merlin?" he asked softly but urgently. The man looked up, his blue eyes piercing as he took in Gaius' wrinkled face.

"Gaius?" he asked, his voice rough and sandy.

"Yes Merlin?" the physician, coming to the conclusion his ward was in shock. The dulled eyes brightened and he looked quickly up at the man in front of him, something akin to excitement and disbelief shining in his now life driven eyes.

"I've just been offered the job of the official royal advisor to the prince."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry for the sort wait. This one didn't really come out quick…and still isn't quite what I wanted. It's not as funny as I had envisioned, but I think it works well enough. Besides, I kind of like investigating this rather out of character Uther I have created. I like Morgana you see and kind of want to see that she had done good by what she did. There are also times I like Uther as well, and I've always been a believer of seeing the good in everyone. Sorry if you don't like this Uther. I won't change him, but I doubt I'll do any more on this side of him…Please review!**

**Animeloveramy**

**Probably a good thing she sees the good in everyone or I can name quite a few people (including myself) how would probably be admiring the world from a rather different angle, possibly from on top of a tall pole. With no way of getting down. Suspended over a pool of crocodiles. With cake. Always the cake…**

**AnimeAiedail**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, for a start I have to tell you that this is the first time I have written Gwaine, so I hope I keep him in character. He's a hard one to read really, isn't he? But then, I think that the first episode of series four really rather sums him up. XD**

'_**My life has always been marked out by destiny, if this is meant to be...I'm not afraid. I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day...Albion will live.'**_

**Merlin Emrys **

**oxo…oxo**

"Ahhhh…smell that sweet tavern air!" Gwaine jested as the three walked into the tavern, the knights walking each side of Arthur. "One of the best smells in the world."

Lancelot snorted slightly while Arthur stopped himself from doing so; unsure if that was the way Merlin would behave. Gwaine ignored them, leading the way to the bar with a practiced and confident gait.

"Sir Gwaine, sir Lancelot, Merlin," the barman greeted as they reached him, Gwaine leaning heavily on the wooden divider with a large grin on his face.

"Evening Harold. Three pints of mead if you please."

The man nodded at the knight, bustling off to get their drinks before handing it to them with a small smile.

"Do you want that on a tab?" he asked, a knowing grin beginning on his face. Gwaine's grin widened as he took the mead from the bar, taking a large gulp of the liquid before answering.

"Put it in Lancelot's name." he instructed, turning his smile onto the frowning knight beside him as the barman heeded to his instructions. Lancelot just glared at Gwaine, who shrugged nonchalantly. "You're more likely to remember to pay it than me."

Arthur sniggered slightly at their expressions before picking up his own tankard of mead, eyeing it curiously. He had asked Gaius before he had gone out if he would still be able to hold his alcohol. He, in his own body, was pretty good at acting sober no matter how much he had drunk, he had to, but he knew that Merlin could not. He barely drunk at all because of it, and Arthur now knew why. There was a lot at stake if he did magic in his drunken state.

So he only took a small sip of the liquid, intent of making it last as long as he could in an attempt to keep from getting drunk. Lancelot was watching him, taking a gulp from his own tankard as he pretended to be listening to Gwaine's rambling.

"-and so I told her…your not even listening, are you?"

A smile came to Arthur's face as he turned to Gwaine, the knight looking quite put out as he took in the other pair. Both were staring at him, unsure as to weather they should tell the truth or lie and say they had been listening.

"Sorry Gwaine," Arthur finally started, trying his best to sound like Merlin would, "what was it you were saying?"

The knight snorted slightly before folding his arms across his chest huffily. "I don't think I want to tell you anymore. It was a brilliant story but you ruined it by not listening."

Arthur's grin grew slightly, and from the corner of his eye he could see that Lancelot was also beginning to grin. Taking another light sip but keeping his eyes on his knights, he watched as Lancelot and Gwaine began to bicker slightly about something or other. He was just beginning to relax when the rowdier of the two knights turned to him.

"So Merlin. How was your day?"

Arthur blinked slightly before answering.

"Not bad really. Nothing particularly exciting happened."

He saw Lancelot grin out of the corner of his eye at the lie, but Gwaine didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Well, that must be the most boring day you have ever had!"

Gwaine's words startled him for a moment, before he grinned at the irony.

"Yes, I suppose it would."

Gwaine snorted slightly before eyeing Arthur's mead with a small glint in his eye that made the prince slightly uncomfortable. Whatever was going on in that man's head, he was sure he wouldn't like it. He was right.

"I suppose we'll just have to fix that by getting you drunker than hell," he decided, ordering another round of mead before indicating that he should drink up, effectively wiping the smile of Arthur-Merlin's face. Knowing Merlin, Arthur knew he wouldn't refuse the knight, and that gave him a small problem.

He, new and inexperienced with magic, was going to be forced into getting drunk in the body of a rather powerful sorcerer.

Brilliant.

**xxx…xxx**

"_What?_"

Gaius was in shock. Merlin smiled slightly, a small and rather dry smile, before allowing himself to collapse into the chair.

"I can't believe it. And that Uther would suggest it…maybe Morgana did more good for the kingdom than she realised."

"Official royal advisor to the prince," Gaius murmured, "how on earth did you manage it?"

Merlin chuckled slightly, the shock starting to wear off as he sat in the familiar surroundings of the physician's chambers. "Who knows?" he replied, shaking his head as he continued to relax while his insides felt like they were going to burst with excitement. There was, of course, the small matter of Arthur agreeing, but he didn't think that would be a problem. He was practically the unofficial advisor of the prince anyway.

They sat in silence for about an hour, both pottering around doing different things, before Gaius turned to Merlin with a raised eyebrow, having gotten over the shock as he had worked, being too awake to go to bed now.

"Shouldn't you be going to the prince's rooms? You can't be seen here too much or it will look suspicious."

The words shook Merlin from where he had been staring idly at the fire, his magic book propped up on the desk beside him. He sighed slightly and closed it before moving to get up, the action interrupted when the door opened, Gwen walking through only to stop suddenly at the sight of Arthur and Gaius.

"Arthur? Why are you here?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. Merlin smiled slightly, doing his best to make it as Arthur like as possible.

"It's nothing Gwen. We were just having a chat." He replied, cursing himself mentally for his slip up as the girl's eyes narrowed when he said her name.

"Was there anything you wanted my dear?" Gaius asked, catching the young girl's attention in hopes to pry it away from Merlin's slip up. She blinked slightly before nodding.

"Yes, it's Merlin. Gwaine decided it would be a good idea to get him drunk and so they're both now standing on the tables at the tavern, singing something about handbags and glad rags." She explained, a disapproving tone in her voice. Merlin snorted slightly at the thought before remembering that it was actually him that was singing on tables and that his voice was terrible when he was drunk. Oh the shame…

Gaius didn't hide his own snort of amusement. "Where is Lancelot?" he asked the girl, amusement clear in his voice. She sighed slightly before answering.

"He's singing along with them. Elyon knew they were going there tonight and went to go and check on them, see if they were ok, but he never came back so I went after him to find all four of them drunk stupid."

Merlin sighed slightly before getting to his feet. "I suppose I'll go and get them. Who knows what those idiots will get up to?"

Gwen smiled slightly at him as he walked past her, looking back at Gaius with a knowing expression before following Merlin out. The pair walked side by side down to the tavern, arriving to find it rowdy and loud; many voices singing to the same tune. Making his way through the crowd with an ease he knew came from being in the prince's body, Merlin found the cause of the ruckus up on the tables, leaning on each other as they sang heartily, each with a tankard of mead in their hands. He rolled his eyes slightly before moving closer, shouting up to them to catch their attention.

"Oi, you lot!" he tried, watching as they all turned to him.

"Princess!" Gwaine cried out, spreading his arms in welcome. "Come to join the party?"

"No, I'm here to break it up," Merlin replied, his eyes on a very drunk looking version of himself, sat on the side of the table, swaying to his own little beat as he muttered something under his breath and bubbles began to spout from the fires on the walls. His eyes widening and his heartbeat quickening, Merlin decided enough was enough.

"Alright everyone!" he cried out, gaining the attention of the whole bar with his yell. "Party's over, go home! Back to your own houses!"

The crowd began to thin, mumbling and grumbling as they staggered out of the building. Gwen, who had been unable to get through the crowd before, appeared behind him as the men who had been in there filtered out.

"Sire…" Lancelot groaned, watching in despair as the tavern emptied.

"Gwen!" came Elyon's voice from behind the table, the knight popping up behind it with a mug in hand; leaning heavily on the table.

"Alright. Can you manage Elyon, Gwenevere?" Merlin asked, remembering to say her full name this time. She nodded, doing over to her brother and lifting one of his arms over her shoulders, muttering words under her breath as she lead him towards the door. Merlin watched her walk out, before turning to the other three, Lancelot looking the most sober out of the lot of them, though due to his usual calmed nature, that wasn't helpful or reassuring. Looking at the three of them and wondering how to go about getting them all home, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar gruff voice.

"Do you need any help sire?"

Turning to see Percival, Merlin found himself grinning. "Thank god you're here," he greeted, patting him on the shoulder in a manner he saw Arthur do often. Percival just nodded before moving over to the other two knights, throwing an arm from each over his shoulders and guiding them out of the door.

"Thanks Percival," Merlin called back to the man as he left before walking over to where Arthur was sitting, still singing along to his own little song and oblivious to the world. Shaking his head in exasperation, he walked over to him and touched his shoulder lightly to gain his attention.

His own cerulean eyes looked back up at him, dazed, before the prince's face split into a large grin.

"Merliny me!" he greeted, moving to face him with that giant dazed grin on his face. Merlin winced slightly; was this what he always sounded like when he was drunk? If so that was just another reason not to get drunk ever again.

"Arthur," he greeted back, an eyebrow raised as he took in the grinning idiot that was unfortunately himself before sighing heavily. "Come on; let's get you back to Gaius."

So, heaving Arthur's arm over his shoulder, Merlin pulled the crowned prince of Camelot up onto his feet and lead him out of the tavern.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry for the wait. I had writers block on this story. So, as to not get writers block on writing altogether, I wrote another story called 'the sun and moon' which is also a Merlin story. Look at it if you like, review it if you like. I hope you continue to like and review this story too. XD**

**Animeloveramy **

**They invented handbags early in this Camelot? there was obviously high demand with all the knights around...**

**AnimeAiedail**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you find time to review it too XD**

_**"Your chances looked between slim and none. I, ah, I guess I just kinda like the look o' those odds."**_

**Gwaine **

**oxo…oxo**

Gaius looked up as his door swung open, a small smile gracing his face as he took in the pair of boys in the doorway, Merlin-Arthur supporting a very drunk looking Arthur-Merlin. There was something about the pair that was strangely endearing, something that let the old physician see the friendship that had grown between them, even more so for this incident of switching bodies.

Merlin met Gaius' eyes in amusement, before easily heaving Arthur inside and into his own bedroom, laying him on the bed. The prince was asleep as soon as his head met the pillow. After watching him for a moment, a fond smile on his face, Merlin left; walking over to where Gaius was before nodding slightly at the old man and going up to the prince's chambers.

Merlin expected that it was going to be a long night, being unused to sleeping in a bed as fine as Arthur's, but he didn't expect it to be quite as comfortable as it actually was. Pulling off his boots, socks and shirt, he fell easily into bed; falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning he woke to the sound of the curtains being drawn and sun spilling in through the windows, the light growing with every certain opened. Merlin groaned slightly, turning over and away from the light.

"Five more minutes Gaius, the prat can wait," he muttered into his pillow, freezing slightly when sparse laughter filled the air.

"He can wait can he? I guess that explains why you're always late," the voice that accompanied the laughter chortled. Merlin frowned in confusion for a minute before sitting bolt upright and gaping at the man who was opening the last curtain.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, looking at the prince in his body in surprise. Arthur raised an eyebrow before wincing slightly.

"Could you please wipe that look of my face Merlin, its giving me the creeps,"

Merlin closed his mouth before beginning to grin, thoughts of the day before coming back to his mind.

"How's your head?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in amusement at the scowl that appeared on Arthur's face.

"Better than it would have been thanks to Gaius. His remedies may taste disgusting but I have got to give it to him; they damn well work,"

Merlin nodded before swinging his legs out of bed and getting to his feet, rubbing his eyes absentmindedly as he went over to the table. Looking down at it in amusement, he spotted the bowl of soup and raised an eyebrow, looking at Arthur with a small smile.

"Still not braving the kitchens I see," he commented lightly, watching Arthur scowl again with growing amusement. The soup was obviously leftovers from his and Gaius' supper last night. Sitting down and taking a spoonful of the soup into his mouth, he watched as Arthur began to potter round the room, picking the odd thing up. He looked completely unsure what to do with himself, Merlin just had to smile. Quickly scarfing down the rest of the soup, Merlin got to his feet.

"Come on then _Mer_lin, let's go and see Gaius," he said, accentuating his name like Arthur so often did and catching him by surprise. Arthur blinked slightly before nodding, following Merlin out of the room and into the corridors.

They reached Gaius' chambers without much trouble, Merlin not bothering to knock as he came through the door. The physician raised an eyebrow at them before turning back to the book he had been reading through. Merlin raised his eyebrow back at his mentor when he spotted the leather bound book Gaius had beneath his hands.

"Is that my magic book Gaius?" he asked, curious. The old man looked up before nodding, a look on his face that screamed exasperation.

"Yes Merlin, it is. I'm trying to see if there's anything in here that speaks of the spell you must have cast." He replied, looking back at the book and turning the page, a small frown on his face.

"Any luck?" Arthur asked, helping himself to the chair across from Gaius. The physician shook his head slowly and sighed.

"None yet," then he looked up at Merlin and a small smile came to his face. "Have you told the prince about your meeting with Uther yet?" he asked, causing Merlin to grin slightly.

"Not yet," he replied chirpily, causing Arthur to glare at him in irritation, the irritation growing as nothing more was said.

"Are you going to tell me then?" he demanded. Merlin looked down at him in feigned surprise.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I didn't realise the great Arthur was so irritated by not knowing something,"

Arthur growled slightly, causing Merlin to chuckle and Gaius to smile.

"So help me Merlin…" he began, but cut off when Merlin lifted his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. He offered me, as in Merlin, a job," the warlock explained, causing Arthur to look up at him in weary confusion.

"What kind of job?"

Sucking in breath, Merlin replied. "The job of official advisor to the prince,"

Silence fell over the room in that moment, Arthur looking at Merlin, wide eyed in undisguised shock, and Merlin looking back at Arthur with a badly held back grin. After a few moments, there was only one thing Arthur could say.

"Really?"

Merlin chuckled slightly before nodding. "Yeah, I was as surprised as you,"

Arthur looked away for a moment before a grin began to spread across his face. He said nothing, but the grin was enough to answer any doubts Merlin had, had about Arthur wanting him to be his advisor. It was then that Gaius looked up from his book.

"When you boys are finished beaming like banshees, you might want to get started on that potion. Then you can actually go about the roles you have been given,"

**xxx…xxx**

Gwaine grinned.

Though he had a splitting headache and he felt like his whole body had been trampled on by a hippogriff, his day was taking a turn for the better.

The princess hadn't turned up for training.

It was something that made the whole day brighter for Gwaine because, seeing as he was usually late; Arthur always seemed to be moaning about him for not turning up in time for training. Well, now it was his turn. Never again would Arthur tell him off for being late for training, for fear of being called a hypocrite. Oh, the blackmail that could be used with this.

"Where on earth is Prince Arthur?" came a voice from behind him, and he turned to see Leon, walking up to him with a small, confused frown on his face. Gwaine's grin never left his face as he took in the only 'knight of the round table' who had been a knight before (other than the prince himself but Gwaine didn't count princesses).

"Who knows? All I know is his missing this practice is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," he replied, stretching himself out happily on the grass where he lay, bathing in the suns rays.

Leon raised an eyebrow at the shaggy haired knight. "Relationship with whom?" he asked, causing Gwaine to crack open one eye again, the grin still not having left his face.

"Blackmail and I. The princess will never be able to tell me off for being late again. It's opened a whole new bunch of doorways for me,"

Leon rolled his eyes slightly, before sitting down next to the knight and watching the other's practice. Lancelot and Elyon were sparring down in the only shaded area of the practice field, both feeling the effects of the night before but unwilling to skip practice like Gwaine. Percival had been helping the younger knights on their posture with Sir Leon, but was now having a practice spar with one of them; the rest of the group watching them with a sense of competitive spirit.

Though Percival was a peasant and hadn't been knighted all that long, he was one of the most experienced in combat. He had been in many fights before, defending villages from bandits and such, and so knew what he was talking about. It was much the same with the other round table knights and had gotten them up the ranks fairly quickly. The fact that they had helped Arthur reclaim Camelot was also a major factor in their reputation and trust, despite most of them not being nobles.

Looking back over the practice field, the worried expression came back to Leon's face. Where on earth could the prince be?

**xxx…xxx**

"Oh, for gods sakes Merlin, stop being such a _girl_!"

Merlin looked at Arthur, his brows raised as he pondered the words that had just come from his mouth. He had never, and he meant never, expected those words or that amount of prattyness to come from his mouth. Ever.

"It's hot, Arthur. It's been over the fire for several minutes, that's what happens." He snapped back irritably. "Now pass me that root…the one with the purple bulb on the end,"

Arthur rolled his eyes for a moment before passing over the plant and watching his eyes flash gold as Merlin crushed it into powder before adding it to the potion now simmering away over the fire. It hissed slightly as the powder went in, before changing colour from the nice, sky blue it had been a moment ago to a pale brown. The prince wrinkled his nose.

"We have to drink that?" he asked in disgust, causing Merlin to look at him with a small smile.

"No, I have to drink that. Since I'm the one who drunk it the first time, it makes sense that I should this time as well."

Arthur grumbled slightly at this, but said nothing, allowing Merlin to continue to make the potion. They had been at it for the batter part of the day, collecting the ingredients and putting the whole thing together. They had used magic for a lot of it though, and had speed the whole process up. That meant that they were nearly finished with the potion, and they couldn't help but feel excited at the fact.

When the potion in the bowl was bubbling that kind of white colour, he took it from the fire, still seeming just as magical without a spell as it had before. It caused Arthur to gape slightly, him being able to feel the magic in it a lot more clearly in Merlin's body.

Placing it down on the table, Merlin picked up the strands of Arthur-Merlin's hair they had pulled out earlier and dropped them gently into the mixture, placing his hand over the bowl and concentrating his magic into the potion. They had talked about this earlier with Gaius and had decided it would be best for Merlin to do the spell again. Arthur might possess the most magic at the moment, but he didn't know how to use it and had trouble speaking the words of the old religion. So Merlin was to do it, and he spoke with concentration and confidence, willing it to work.

"Wit sāwol dōn þéowwracu innan léodgebyrga ástandan, swā an Mæg fēlan gif þon oðre wesan innan sārnes hwæþer þe gēomerung. Wit sāwol tō cīepan, tō findan helm innan gehwa oðre, ac besēon hwelc gehwa sāwol bēon ymbe andwlita!"

He felt the burning in his eyes that told him they had changed colour, that the magic was working, and watched as the potion began to bubble harshly again before changing to a glittering shade of gold. He looked at it in surprise, followed by Arthur who raised his eyebrows at the colour.

"Is it meant to look like that?" he asked, turning to Merlin who looked back at him with a sense of awe.

"Well, it's supposed to show the colour of the body's soul. Yours was an indigo colour." The warlock explained with a small smiled. Arthur looked back at the potion before smirking.

"Oh this has so much room for mick-taking."

Ignoring him, Merlin lifted the potion to his face; smelling it slightly before wrinkling his nose. It certainly didn't smell as nice as it looked.

"Bottoms up," he said heartily before bringing the bowl to his lips and drinking down the now cold potion in one, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and trying hard not to gag as he finished. Coughing slightly, he took in a deep breath, steadying his now shivering body.

He could see Arthur looking at him in concern, but he knew this was to be expected. This was what had happened last time after all and he decided to take it as a good sign. He felt cold…numb. Struggling to breath he felt himself become light-headed, seeing the black spots that began to dance in front of his eyes. He attempted to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, knowing that Arthur was beginning to feel the same as him.

A few moments past when nothing happened until they both fell to the floor, darkness clouding their vision.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, that's chapter seven. Gosh, I didn't realise it was going to get this long. I only expected it to be a few chapters long but hey ho, that's not a bad thing. I think the next chapter might be the last though…it's been fun. So please review and tell me what you think, I love to hear your opinions!**

**Animeloveramy**

**You know what readers? She gets me in trouble to beta these, doncha Amy? :P**

**AnimeAiedail**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I am glad and thankful of your support! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

"_**You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day, you will be king. A greater king than your father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live."**_

**Gwenevere Thomas**

**oxo…oxo**

Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light of the fire. His head was pounding and the rest of him ached all over, but he wasn't sure why. Sitting himself up, he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was that he was in Gaius' chambers. It wasn't surprising; that's where he usually was. Granted though, he wasn't usually lying on the floor with a splitting headache.

Looking around, he spotted another person lying on the floor beside him. It was Arthur. Then it all came back to him. The potion. The body swapping. He grinned, looking down at his pale, calloused hands and long, thin fingers. He was himself again.

Scrambling over to the blonde, Merlin looked him over. The prince was still unconscious, but he seemed to be fine otherwise. Merlin's grin widened and he shook his master's shoulder, attempting to wake him.

"Arthur!" He hissed, shaking the man again when he didn't respond. "_Ar_thur!"

The blonde groaned slightly, screwing his nose up in annoyance and confusion. His eyes flickered open slightly before they were screwed up in an attempt to block the light.

"_Arthur_!" Merlin repeated, shaking his shoulder again and causing the prince to lash out with his arm. He dodged it, but had moved too fast and his head had begun to throb again. "I don't think that was necessary,"

Arthur opened his eyes again, his blue taking in Merlin's face above him. "Merlin?"

The warlock cracked back into a grin, leaning back again as Arthur began to sit up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He joked, causing Arthur to glare at him as he straightened into a sitting position.

"Shut up Merlin," he growled before rubbing his head with his hand. Merlin raised an eyebrow, waiting for a couple of moments for it to click before the prince's eyes snapped open again, staring at Merlin with an open mouth. "You're you!" he exclaimed, causing Merlin to roll his eyes slightly, the grin never leaving his face.

"Congratulations, you have now reached basic level intelligence," he told the blonde dryly; sarcasm dripping from his voice. Arthur scowled at him before turning away, examining his hand before gripping the table and pulling himself to his feet; intent on finding a mirror. He found a small one in one of the herb cupboards at the side of the room, running his hands over his face as he took in his reflection.

Gripping the side of the table, Merlin pulled himself to his feet behind the blonde, who was still admiring himself in the mirror. His grin grew.

"You know, if Gwaine saw you like that he would _never_ stop calling you princess,"

Arthur paused before turning, fixing Merlin with a light-hearted glare before cuffing him over the head. Merlin hissed slightly, rising a hand to his hair before looking up at Arthur, a frown on his face.

"Ouch," he complained, causing Arthur to roll his eyes slightly.

"Don't be such a _girl,_ Merlin," he countered, giving his reflection a final glance before placing the mirror back into the cupboard and razing his arms into the air in a full blown stretch.

"Prat," the warlock mumbled, watching as Arthur lowered his arms, a pleased smile on his face.

"Well Merlin, I'm going back to my chambers. I expect dinner," he glanced out of the window, "in about an hour." He instructed before leaving the chambers. Merlin watched the door for a moment before sighing and sitting down, his head pounding. He hadn't realised just how abused his body was until he had gotten back into it. After all, not only did he now have the hangover Arthur had from the night before, there was also the injury he had obtained when they had first switched. This was accompanied by the fact that he had smacked his head pretty hard when he had landed on the floor, and he wasn't pleased in the slightest.

One thing that did cheer him up, however, was his ability to do magic without much concentration again. Allowing a small smile to come over his face at the thought he decided to test it out, clearing everything away with the simple flash of his eyes. His smile grew into a grin when he realised doing magic was much easier than it had been before.

It seemed he had broken some kind of barrier now, from having to do magic in a body that was unused to it; clearing the room would usually have needed more concentration, but he had only needed to think vaguely what he wanted and put in a dab of magic for it to happen.

He was still sitting there grinning when Gaius came in, the physician raising an eyebrow as he looked around.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked, causing the grin on the warlock's face to grow significantly.

"Right in front of you Gaius," he replied cheerily, causing the other eyebrow to rise as well.

"Merlin? So it worked then?" he asked, smiling slightly as his ward nodded. "I hope you will think about being more careful next time then?" he asked warningly, causing Merlin to look at him with a sheepish expression.

"You know me Gaius; I'm always careful,"

**xxx…xxx**

Arthur was whistling as he made his way up the stone staircase towards his room. It was an unusual sight seeing as he was usually so stoic and he found himself getting many strange looks from the people who crossed him in the corridors. It only made his smile bigger.

"Sire?" Came a voice from behind him and he turned to see Lancelot striding to catch up with him, a frown on his face. Arthur just grinned, nodding his head slightly in greeting.

"Sir Lancelot," he replied, continuing to walk when the knight caught up with him.

"Where have you been Merlin? Arthur had training earlier," Lancelot hissed into his ear, causing Arthur to pause and look at the knight.

"We were making the potion to turn us back. You're now talking to Arthur," he explained in a hushed tone, causing Lancelot's eyes to widen.

"Apologies sire," he said before a small smile began to creep onto his face. "You know that Gwaine is never going to let you forget the fact that you missed training right?"

Arthur chuckled slightly, not allowing anything to ruin his good mood.

"Probably," he replied, continuing up the stairs again, "but I'll worry about that tomorrow. Right now I have to go and speak to my father about settling a promotion."

Lancelot looked at him with a quizzical brow before shrugging slightly as no answer was given to him. The knight followed his prince to the end of the corridor before turning in the opposite direction from him, going right as Arthur went left.

Smile still plastered on his face, Arthur soon found himself staring at the door to the throne room where he knew his father was about to finish his meeting. Knocking on the door, he let himself in when he heard his father call to enter. He was right; the council was packing up, having just finished a general meeting. Arthur was thankful he wasn't always required to attend those meetings…though he probably would be now he had an advisor. The only upside he could see to that development was that Merlin would have to go too. It made his grin widen.

Uther was sat in his usual chair at the head of the table, his grey eyes watching his son as the prince made his way over to him. It wasn't often he saw such emotion on Arthur's face, and the old king found he liked it. It brought a small smile to his own face, and caused him to sit up slightly from where he had been resting his arm on the table.

"Arthur," he greeted warmly, heart buzzing as Arthur's smile grew even more.

"Good afternoon Father," he greeted back, nodding slightly as he arrived by the side of the king. Uther nodded back, the small smile still on his face.

"To what do I owe this little visit?" he asked, prompting Arthur to explain. And explain he did.

"It's about the job you offered Merlin," he began, watching as his father nodded him to continue. "I spoke to him and he wishes to accept the job…provided he can stay my manservant too."

Uther frowned slightly, confused. "Why would he want to do that?"

"Because, father, he would be able to mingle better with the people if he was still a servant; find out their needs and advise us on what can be done to help them. An extra pair of eyes and ears in the court wouldn't go amiss."

The king nodded slowly, seeing the sense his son spoke. Then he smiled again and looked up at Arthur.

"Very well. He will be both your advisor and manservant, though it might be a good idea to get another one to do the more trivial things such as cleaning your armour that he would normally do when you are in meetings. I can't have a member of the court overworked or missing meetings, understood?"

Arthur nodded a large grin on his face. "Of course sire. I couldn't have said it better myself,"

Uther snorted well naturedly. "Of course you couldn't, it was me who said it,"

**xxx…xxx**

"Merlin!" Arthur greeted jovially as the manservant came in, tray of food in hand.

"Arthur!" Merlin greeted back in surprise. Arthur grinned as the warlock nearly dropped the tray, only keeping hold of it due to a quick flash of golden eyes. He glared half-heartedly at the prince before setting the tray down in front of the blonde and watching as he absently picked up the bread roll sat at the side.

The gin on Arthur's face beginning to make him nervous, Merlin swallowed loudly, going around collecting bits and pieces of clothing he found on the floor. Arthur's eyes watched him in amusement, knowing the warlock was unsettled by something that was probably his good mood.

"So, do the people like the way things are run? Are they happy?" he asked eventually, knowing full well it would confuse his servant like nothing else could. Merlin looked around at him with a raised eyebrow and confused expression.

"That's a bit random isn't it? And why are you asking me?"

Arthur's grin widened, becoming larger than Merlin had ever seen it.

"I believe it's usual to ask one's official advisor such things," he replied, only just keeping himself from laughing at the look of shock that came across Merlin's face.

"Really?" the warlock asked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Arthur chuckled.

"Yup, and your still half my manservant too,"

Merlin cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"Half?"

Arthur smiled, having calmed down slightly now that the shock had gone from Merlin's face. The servant's expression now held a mixture of happiness and confusion.

"Yes. I wanted you to be a servant still so you can give us feedback from that perspective, but it was actually father that suggested I get another manservant as well to do things such as cleaning my armour and mucking out the stables." The prince explained, smiling wider as he watched Merlin's smile begin to grow.

"So I'm an official member of the court?" he asked, grinning when Arthur confirmed it.

"Nice,"

Arthur chuckled again at his servant's ecstatic expression, deciding to add another piece of information to the mix.

"You also get your own room. Big enough to practice magic properly as well," his tone was casual, but he knew this information would be the best the warlock had gotten. By the expression on his face, Arthur was right.

"R-really?" he stuttered. Arthur snorted before taking a bite out of the roll he hadn't yet touched.

"Yeah. When I've finished this I'll take you there."

Nothing much else was said for a moment, Merlin grinning his head off and Arthur causally eating his dinner as he watched his servant potter around with his goofy grin. The moment was broken by something Arthur had been saving for last and couldn't keep in anymore.

"Of course, that does mean that you have to attend _all_ the council meetings. And you have to be on time for them as well, or father might decide he made a bad choice."

The smile slipped from Merlin's face and the look of dawning horror replaced it. Arthur couldn't help it; he laughed out loud, causing Merlin to glare at him.

"Damn you," he muttered under his breath, "prat,"

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Well, that's the end. I hope you like it. I think the end was alright…I wasn't sure I should end it there, but it just seemed to work when I wrote it, so I left it. I hope you all liked this and decide to review…please? I love to hear what people have to say about my writing! **

**Animeloveramy**

**Poor Merlin, he thought magic was hard. Now he's gotta deal with politics, his adventure has only just begun *que climatic ending tune***

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
